


Quiet

by jack_inaboxx



Series: crack in the glass [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Undefined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx
Summary: There is something wrong with them.
Series: crack in the glass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129





	Quiet

_Come little children  
I’ll take thee away_

_Into a land  
_ _Of enchantment_

_Come little children  
The time’s come to play_ _  
_

_Here in my garden  
_ _Of shadows_

_—| |—_

It’s very quiet here. 

It’s always quiet, in the forest, but it’s very quiet _here_ , specifically- they’ve never been able to figure out why. 

But then, they just want to eat, to fill their belly with something warm and-

Ah, no, no, can’t let _it_ into their thoughts. They can feel _it_ creeping around in their head, trying to wriggle into control of them. They won’t let it. 

They won’t!

They _won’t_.

Their human helps them. She’s kind and bright, and keeps _it_ away. They can’t stay with her all the time though, humans are weird that way, and they hate that they’ve so lost sight of themselves that this happened to them. 

Quiet…

They’re going mad, they think. 

That’s okay. _It_ can’t survive in the minds of insanity. 

They laugh. 

Laugh, laugh, laugh… 

laugh and laugh and laugh and

Quiet. 

Shh, shh, they whisper, shh, don’t let _it_ hear you. 

_It’s_ coming for you…

They laugh. 

Something is making it quiiiiiieeeet…. a predator is nearby…

it takes them a moment to realize it’s them. They’re the predator. 

laugh and laugh and laughandlaughand _laugh_ -

There is something _wrong_ with themmm…

But they knew that already. 

Oh, whatever will their human think of them? She’ll probably be _frightened_ , poor thing. Maybe he ought to steal her away. 

No, no, no, far too… 

_It_ can’t live in his heaadd anymoooore…

They laugh. 

Somewhere, a murder of crows shriek at the woods, and they laugh at that, too. 

A murder of crows, they think, what a funny name. 

It doesn’t occur to them that perhaps, in going mad, they’ve only given _it_ what _it_ wanted all along. 

They laugh, and laugh…

laugh and laugh and laugh and

Quiet. 

—| |—

_Follow sweet children  
I’ll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and  
The sorrow_

_Weep not poor children  
For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and  
Passions_

_Come little children_

_I’ll take thee away_

_Through all the pain and the_

_Sorrow_


End file.
